Finding my way through a Festival
by JustThatGirl97
Summary: Siblings Bella and Emmett are ready to relax at the big music festival this summer. They didnt expect what really happened...just some fluff, laughs and a lot of good music. BXE, JXA, RXEM, AH,OOC
1. Superwoman and Penny Pointer

**A/N – You know what? Even though this got the lowest marks, I am going to write the chapter, because I personally like the story I planned in my head, it made myself laugh (And not in the weird way). **

**WARNING! THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATE SOON! THIS IS JUST A THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE BUT NOT UNTIL OTHER STORIES ARE COMPLETED! **

**BPOV**

"Emmett! Flipping hell! Hurry up!" I called up the stairs, impatient. I already had my two suitcases in the Jeep and I was the girl! What the hell could he be getting up there?!

"Geez, Bells! I was just packing extra underwear!" He boomed back, making the house vibrate a little.

"Why would you need that? Planning on peeing yourself any time soon!?" I screamed, becoming more and more restless as time went on. I wanted to get the good camping spot! The one near the stages and toilets! I would _not _be walking 2 miles to go to the loo at night! I could get raped!

Finally, Emmett came bouncing down the stairs carrying three large bags over his shoulder, pushing past me, swinging the bags back to knock me over. He turned around quickly after he heard my yelp and flashed an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, Bellsey," he smiled, before dropping the bags and pulling me up again. My brother may be a goof sometimes, but he is a gentleman. He picked up his bags again and threw them in the back of the trunk. We had more than enough room back there, the wrangler was _huge_. Emmett had to get the biggest car going, of course.

"Let's hit the road!" he grinned, closing the boot and hitting it twice. I grinned back. One of the things we had in common; we had dimples. We got them off Charlie, although he didn't smile much, when he did the little round dimples would always show.

"Dad, we're going now!" I called to him, checking my backpack for everything. Charlie came out quickly to hug us and to tell us goodbye.

"Right, Kids. You know the rules. No alcohol, no smoking. Emmett, don't let Bella leave your sight. Bella, if anyone creepy-"

"Dad!" I interrupted, "We've gone through this, and it'll be fine honestly. Plus, who would come near me when I got a bro like this?" I giggled, shoving Emmett a little bit, he didn't move, which proved my point.

"Yes, well…okay then. Just, be safe, okay? I love you both, have fun now!" Charlie hugged us again before stepping back and letting us get in the car.

I waved out of the window as we speeded down the street, Charlie getting smaller and smaller until…

"Woo! FINALLY!" Emmett screamed, slamming the speed up to a good 60 miles per hour. "I GOT MY FREEDOM!" he chanted, making up a song and thus making my ears ring.

We were only, what? Just leaving and I had a headache already. When the song finished I thanked the heavens above.

"So, Bells, you wanna play a game?" Emmett grinned excitedly, turning onto the freeway.

"No, Emmett. I really just wanna read this book," I told him, not meeting his gaze in case he had that lethal puppy expression on. I bit my lip; I could feel that look burning a hole in my shoulder.

"Bella," Emmett whimpered and I turned to look at him, immediately regretting it. Sure enough, that poor, poor puppy face was planted there and I could feel my hardness slipping. My mind somehow went to the kids in Africa and the little ponies that were dying and…I cracked.

"Fine…what do you want to play?" I muttered, banging my head on the window, punishing myself, whilst Emmett cheered and revved his horn happily.

"Okay! How about…the car plate game?" He suggested, tilting his head towards me, without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Um, Emmett, If you haven't realised, there isn't any car's surrounding us. We're taking a shortcut remember? To get the good tent space." I muttered, looking at the clear road ahead of me, trying to state the obvious.

"Well…I didn't know that." he said defensively. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the book, reciting the play in my head. "Aw, come on, Bella! You said we could play a game!" he whined.

"Fine! Guess what I'm thinking?" I asked him, imagining a penny in my head. When we were little, Emmett loved guessing games 'Tested my intelligence' he always said. It only made me roll my eyes more.

"Okay! Does it…breathe?" he asked, turning a corner to a deserted road.

"No, it doesn't breath," I giggled, opening a window to cool myself down slightly. After about twenty questions, Emmett began to get frustrated.

"Can you do something with it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, concentrating.

"Well, you can't technically do anything without it," I shrugged, giving more and more away. We had been playing this game for two hours straight, we were probably almost there.

"Oh! I got it! Money!" Emmett shouted, making my wince.

"It was a penny, but I'll give it too you," I muttered, rubbing my forehead which was banging by this point. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I felt a shove on my shoulder.

"Bella! We're here!" Emmett exclaimed, jiggling my shoulder excitedly. My eyes snapped open and I grinned widely. There was a ton of people with tents, caravans, guitars and children. It was my type of scenery.

"Oh Emmett! Look! There's the stage!" I squealed, pointing to the large stage where my favourite band will be playing soon.

"I know! Okay, we better do our tent quickly so we can look around more. We have to get acquainted if were going to be spending the next 4 weeks here." He grinned, loving this.

"Okay…oh look! There's a spot there, quick Emmett DRIVE, there's an old couple wanted that space!" I shouted pointing to the closest spot. We all looked at each other dangerously. We were either getting this space, or tackling the old people. We were even distances, the space in the middle of us.

Emmett swerved to face sideways, blocking the old peoples driving space and parked neatly in the large square of grass, revving the horn loudly. We whooped and high fived each other.

"Way to go, my brother!" I cried happily. This was probably the best space we were getting. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the old couple, who were starting to turn, tutting to each other.

I hopped out of the car and opened the boot, passing Emmett the tent.

"You're the guy; you start to set it up." I commanded, taking out my suitcase.

"Oh no, you don't away with it that easily. You're helping too buddy," he told me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to wear the tent was semi going to be.

I started to bend down, but I couldn't since Emmett had a death-grip on my sleeve.

"Emmett," I hissed, trying to pull up my shirt to stop people seeing my chest. "Let go! What are you staring at?" I asked, standing back up, following his gaze.

The people opposite our tent were starting to get out of their large tent and back to the car. The man was tall, lean and slim, but you could still the muscles stick out from under his white shirt. He had honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He seemed to be calling back to the other person who was coming out. She was literally the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, model beautiful. She also had honey blonde hair, which cascaded down her back little curls here and there, and darker blue eyes. She had a hand on her hip and the other pointing at the man, accusingly. They were so obviously twins, by their looks and behavior, it made me laugh.

I looked at Emmett ad giggled, he had his mouth opened wide and his brown eyes were glazed over. I wiped on his chin, faking dribble and wiped it on his shirt, Emmett immediately closed his mouth.

"Come on, Emmett. Stop looking at the pretty girl and help me with this!" I giggled, bending down to get everything out. Emmett puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles, moving robotically to help me.

He took the tent and held it up, trying to get the corners to stay down, but it was getting a bit windy.

"Bella, pass the hammer!" He called to me, even though I was right next to him. I rolled my eyes and got out the hammer. I handed it to him and went back to finding 'Piece B' and connecting it to 'Hole X'.

"Is this Swedish?" I murmured to the paper, looking at the funny language. I stood up and went over to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett-" I started to ask,

"No, NO!" He shouted, pointing to the lose nail, sending the tent flying into the air and heading towards the huge fields. I screamed in shock.

We started to run down the dirt road and towards the flying tent. Emmett grabbed my legs and set me on his shoulders, I started to wobble a bit and fell off, grabbing the tent in the process.

"EMMETT! HELP!" I screamed, curling up to save damage to my body. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain…but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to face my brothers brown ones, grinning easily. I was lying on Emmett's chest at a funny angle, the tenting covering half of us.

"Told you I would always catch you sis," he chuckled, pushing me off of him, and standing up. He held out his hand and pulled me up, making me groan.

People around us started cheering and revving their horns, I felt my cheeks flush with colour, while Emmett held up the tent as a trophy.

"Oh sweet, Jesus," I moaned, walking quickly back to our square. I looked over at our attractive neighbours to find them both in hysterics. I winced and just went back to putting the pieces together, hiding in shame.

"Wow, did you see that Bells?! Everyone knows us now!" He laughed, putting the tent back in place.

"That's great," I said sarcastically. "At least we got the tent back," I muttered, finally finding piece 'X'.

"I think one man called you superwoman," he was still laughing about it, making my cheeks blush harder.

"Yes, that's great Em. But I really don't want to be reminded of this." I pleaded with him, my cheeks going redder and redder. Emmett sighed and put one arm around my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Well I think it's pretty cool. Whoa, look at that space! It's _reserved_! Is that a Volvo? Whoa, tight car. Not the type you bring to camping…" He murmured to himself, looking at the largest space nearby. Damn, that is lucky, we should have reserved.

First, a little pixie girl got out of the car and danced towards the boot, opening it to reveal 5 suitcases. She was short and petite, about 4'12, and had short, jet black hair, which spiked out in every direction; she also had green eyes with specs out brown in them.

Then, _he _came out, grinning as well.

He was tall, about 6'1 and was muscular, you could see the muscles rippling through his shirt. He had a strong jaw set, which held a beautiful crooked grin in the middle of it. He had the most amazing bronze hair which was styled messy, almost as if it wasn't styled at all and it glistened in the setting sun. But, his _eyes _are what captured me the most. The eyes were the most sparkling set of green I had ever seen. I didn't know how to describe it. It was too green to be Jade, too light to be emerald; too clear to be army…it was god-like.

"Humana, Humana…" I spluttered out, eyes wide, heart pounding, palms sweating.

"Did you seriously just do that? I thought girls only do that on T.V?" Emmett laughed, following my gaze, eyes lighting up when he saw, "Bella! Look! It's like a penny!" He shouted pointing that the boy, heads turning our way, including the penny, as I was now calling him. He seemed confused at first, and then his lips twitched up to a small smile.

"Okay…Emmett." I told him quietly, "You are going to take your hand down, and we are going to turn around, very slowly…go," I commanded and Emmett followed, both of us turning around at the same time.

"What's the mission," Emmett staged whispered, huddling me in.

"To finish the tent without drawing freaking attention. I think we are known here for Superwoman and Penny pointer." I growled at him, but he just burst out laughing.

"Right, lets get going Superwoman," He chuckled, "You know, that can be our superhero names, I kinda like penny pointer," He grinned, hammering the last nail to the ground. "Right, Bella. I need you to crawl in and start putting the pieces in the slots, to hold the tent up." He told me, handing me the large poles.

I sighed and got on my knees, sinking into the squishy mud. I groaned and slid under the large tent, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Soon, later our tent was finished. Emmett and I stood in front of our tent with our arms crossed and proud expressions on our faces.

"We did good, sis." He nudged my shoulder in appreciation. I pushed him onto the mud.

"I know, bro. But, that's what you get for making me crawl through that crap." I laughed, tying my hair up into a ponytail. Emmett was up in a flash and had me in a headlock, like I was expecting. But, from what I have learned from self defence, I turned slightly and kicked him where the sun definitely doesn't shine.

Emmett groaned and fell back to the floor again, face first. I smirked and started walking towards the minute mart, Emmett not far behind me.

"Okay, what do we need?" I asked him, still walking forwards. "I was thinking a load of crap and that we just get a cheeseburger or something, I really don't want to eat healthy today," I said, picking out my money. I started to turn around, "What do you think?" I asked someone who definitely wasn't Emmett.

"I'm sorry; I think you've got me mistaken for someone else." I heard the velvety voice say, I spun around quickly to face penny boy. Oh…shit.

"Oh!" I looked behind him to see Emmett just getting up, "I'm so sorry, you probably didn't want to hear how unhealthy I am," I blushed ferociously.

Penny boy chuckled quietly.

"It's fine, honesty. My sister and I haven't got any healthier options, but she _packed _the crap into a separate bag, like she needs it." He smiled at me. I laughed lightly at him, while Emmett caught up.

"Hi! You're penny boy!" Emmett grinned at him, thrusting his hand out. I rolled my eyes at my brother, looking at Penny boy shyly.

"Most people call me Edward, but it's nice to meet you…" He said waiting for a name.

"Emmett! And this is my sister, Bella," he gestured to me and I gave a little lame wave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Emmett and Bella, but I really have to get going, Alice is probably blowing the toaster or something," he laughed, waved and began to jog away from us.

"Come on sis, let's get some crap!" He cheered excitedly, ushering me into the store.

We came out with every unhealthy thing imaginable: Marshmallows, chocolate, candy, popcorn, corndogs, lucky charms, peanut butter, jelly beans, the list goes on…

We stored the food in the mini fridge and set up a small campfire outside our tent.

"Bella," Emmett whined, "How can we roast marshmallows? Hm, maybe we can find a stick off the floor? Rust it up a bit? Like boy scouts!" He said, thoughtful. I recoiled in disgust.

"I am not putting my mouth near a stick! Do you even have the faintest idea where it's been? A dog could have peed on it! No, no, no! I am going to find us some proper marshmallow sticks." I said determined and set off round the campus, going to all the sanitary tents. You tend to stay away from the ones that are singing Mariah Carey.

When no one had the goods, there were only two tents left. Penny boys and the pretty blondes. I went for the safest option: Pretty blondes.

I peered inside the large tent and saw the blonde girl sitting at the table with a pack of cards out.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, getting her attention. Her head snapped to mine and she smiled slightly at me.

"Yes?" she asked, putting her cards down.

"You wouldn't, I mean could you lend us some marshmallow sticks?" I asked, nervously. The blonde girl got up and reached into a pack, pulling two out.

"Here, keep them. Hi, I'm Rose," She put out her hand and I shook it warmly, "And, my brother is Jasper, he should be around here somewhere," she waved her hand vaguely.

"Hey, I'm Bella, and my brother is Emmett, he's a doof." I smiled, my dimples crinkling.

"Yeah…I saw your little performance, superwoman…" she giggled as I blushed, "You can really jump far," she praised me.

"Err, thanks, that really wasn't supposed to happen," I mumbled as she laughed louder.

"Well, I better get going, thanks for the sticks," I smiled at her before turning around and bumping into something hard. "Oops, sorry!" I apologized quickly, before running off, leaving confused Jasper and an amused Rosalie behind.

I walked back to our tent and plopped in one of the foldable chairs and handed Emmett a stick, putting a marshmallow on mine smugly.

"Oh, whatever." Emmett muttered, thrusting his stick near the fire, waiting for it to melt. I laughed and put mine in too.

"Hey do you remember the last time we went camping?" I asked, giggling slightly as Emmett groaned.

"Oh, don't remind. That squirrel had it out for me! Plus, you weren't that much better. You do remember our little fishing trip right?" He grinned, tapping my shoulder as my eyes widened. "How you-" I slapped a hand over his mouth as he laughed into it.

We finished our marshmallows and called it a night, walking to our separate pods and zipping up the tent door.

I was nearing sleep when I heard scurrying around my tent. My eyes popped open and I sat up. I looked around and saw the eyes of a demon. I sucked in a breath and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"PENNY POINTER! THERE'S A DEMON!" I screeched, trying to get out of the pod, pulling the zipper quickly and rolling out, Emmett diving into my bed with a huge flashlight.

I stood on the plastic chair, curling myself up standing. I waited a few seconds before I heard another scream and a large shadow hopping on the other chair.

"What is it?!" I shrieked, flashing towards the tent.

"It's…a…a squirrel," Emmett stuttered, terrified. I shook with silent laughter before realising: who would get it?!

"Well go get it then!" I told him.

"No! You get it!" He shouted, jumping up and down in the chair.

"No! You're the guy!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"So?!" He moaned, "I don't wanna Bella! I'm scared of squirrels!" He mumbled, pouting at me.

"Fine. But I'm not sleeping in there. I sure hope you don't snore." I muttered, stalking to his pod and plopping on his bed.

"Night, Superwoman," Emmett sighed, turning to his left.

"Goodnight, penny pointer," I grumbled, finally falling asleep.

**A/N**** – ****so what do you think? I didn't think the summary did itself justice and I was a bit disappointed when people didn't vote for this story! **

**Reviews are my main goal ;) **


	2. Daisy did good

**A/N – Oh what the hey! Screw the vote, I like this story!! I will continue the poll because I will take a challenge of another story, but I don't want to give this one up. Too many brilliant ideas are with me on this one.**

**Just don't expect fast updates!! I am personally very happy this got the most reviews!**

**I liked this story and I knew I was right! Plus, it makes a change from all the dark stuff people ask me to write, I can be comedic too you know! **

**  
Disclaimer: …It sucks.**

**BPOV **

"Is that a cow? Do I really hear a cow?" I mumbled, grumpily. I wasn't happy in the morning and I certainly wasn't happy to be woken up by a loud 'Moo!'

"Yes, superwoman, that is in fact a cow. I like cows. They give me milk. Should we call her daisy? I like daisy. Daisy the cow. Daisy will need a man though. Imagine how unhappy she is in the barn, she needs a bull to keep her satisfied, unsatisfied cows don't produce good milk. And Emmett Swan **needs **good milk-"

"Emmett! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I was cut of by another loud 'MOO!' I growled and walked out of the pod and the tent.

I followed the noise to where this 'cow' was. It turns out to be a milk store somewhere down the street. Who in the world has a store that just sells milks?! It was unsanitary. Anyway, there was a loud speaker screaming the moos. I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a bucket, and hit the speaker hard. The moo went a bit fuzzy until it finally stopped, I sighed in relief.

I walked back like a zombie. Damn, it must have been early. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got a wolf-whistle. I looked down and saw that I was in rather skimpy pyjamas, great. I turned to see a group of Native American's winking at me. They all had long black hair and just jeans on which revealed very toned chests. One of them waved at me. I smiled and started too waved but I turned it into the finger and walked off back to the tent.

Emmett was there in a flash.

"Isabella Swan! Did you just kill Daisy?! Where's my cow! I had a bull name Pedro and everything for her! I NEED MILK!" He screamed, shaking my shoulders a bit.

"Don't worry. Daisy turned out to be a speaker for a milk store," I said sarcastically as Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Milk…store! Full completely of milk?! Don't lie to me Isabella." Emmett said, shocked.

"I promise, Penny pointer, I saw nothing but milk," I told him truthfully, but he was already speeding down the dirt road, I ran out of the tent.

"Don't get too much!" I called after him but he was already gone. I shook my head and went back into the tent to get changed. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I put my red hoodie over it and my famous red converse on. I rolled the sleeves of my hoodie up.

I made some cereal and sat outside, letting the breeze blow my hair out of my face as I ate the lucky charms, the marshmallow melting in my mouth. I liked the rainbows most. When I finished I put my bowl in the wash bucket and came back out.

My jaw dropped when I saw Emmett. He had two whole trolley's full of milk bottles. Literally full to brim of milk.

"Emmett! What the hell is that?" I almost shrieked my eyes wide. How the hell were we going to get through that in a month?!

"Daisy got busy?" He said it like a question. Penny boy, pixie, Rose, Jasper, and half of the other people were laughing at this.

"Let me guess, she was just so satisfied with Pedro that she had a whole _load _ready that she just had to give to her matchmaker, Emmett Paul Swan." I hissed at him, taking a bottle, and sipping it anyway. Damn, Daisy made some good milk.

"You likin' the milk, Superwoman?" Emmett winked smugly, taking his own bottle and downing it in one gulp. Suddenly my milk issues were gone.

"Whatever, I still think your freaking crazy," I told him, sipping my milk, "By the way, you might wanna get dressed, the ladies at spot 302 are starting to stare at you," I told him, pointing to the group of old ladies, all eying Emmett's arms. Gross.

"They like the E-master?" He grinned, before taking his white shirt of and throwing it on the chair. My jaw dropped again. The women cheered and Emmett flexed. I did not need to see that in the morning. I heard the old women gasp. I visibly shuddered; they were doing this over my _brother_.

I looked at Rose and saw that she was eying my brother hungrily. I looked over at Pixie and saw that she was nodding her head in appreciation.

"Oh god," I groaned, taking a large gulp of my milk.

"SUPERWOMAN TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" One of the Native American perverts shouted. Oh, for the love of milk, you would think after the finger there's no hope. I looked at Emmett and saw him with a death glare on his face. So did Penny Boy apparently.

"Let me handle this, I like to have fun too you know. I am your sister," I winked as I sauntered over, swinging my hips slightly with my milk in one hand. I walked to the one that called me.

"Hi," I purred to him, smiling innocently.

"Well, hello," he said smugly, smirking. My mind was glaring.

"So…you want me to take my top off," I said pulling at the end of my hoodie.

The man nodded his head vigorously. I pulled my hand back to make it look like I was beginning to pull it off when I right hooked him. He fell to the ground with a huge bang and groaned. I poured the rest of my milk over him.

"Any of you guys want to see my chest?" I asked, overly sweet, holding up my milk carton.

"N-no miss, we're fine thank you," The youngest one stuttered. I smirked at him.

I walked back to find my brother but found he was sitting round our campfire with Rose, Jasper, Penny boy and Pixie, they all had cartons of milk and were laughing at something. I sat in the spare seat next to Pixie and Emmett.

"So, yeah, all Mike did was pluck up the courage to ask Bella to be his date to prom and then she goes on about this whole story about how she had to buy a special type of pepper for her salsa contest, which was in Canada somewhere. Apparently that was the first thing that came to her mind," Emmett and the rest laughed while I blushed horribly at one of my first excuses ever made. "Isn't that right, Superwoman?" Emmett grinned and gave me thumbs up.

"Superwoman?" Penny boy and Pixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, here we go…" I muttered as Emmett, Rose, and Jasper laughed at me.

"Well," Emmett started, "Bells and I were building our tent and I had put a nail down loosely so I could do the other one, and Bella being Bella had to come and remove that nail, sending the tent flying south," Emmett gasped out from laughing.

"And," Rose continued, "These two, went running after it and then Emmett decides to put Bella on his shoulders to have a better chance of catching it. However, Bella fell off his shoulder, and flew a few feet higher in the air, grabbing the tent and falling back into Emmett's arms. It was quite amazing actually," Rose giggled. Penny boy and Pixie laughed, as well as Emmett and Jasper. I shrunk in my chair.

"That is the funniest thing ever!" Pixie laughed, running her hands through her spiky hair.

"You haven't even heard the stories of Emmett, trust me." I grinned deviously. "What one first? Hm…okay how about the story of what happened at the store?" I raised an eyebrow as Emmett's eyes widened.

The rest of the group looked interested now. Pixie even leaned forward a bit. I liked her. She had my type of energy.

"Isabella," He warned. I laughed and picked up another bottle of milk, opening the carton and taking a sip. Daisy is a damn good cow. I am thinking Pedro was a good change for her.

"Man, Pedro is a genius," I sighed, taking another sip before launching into my story, "Well; we were going to buy some junk, as some of you may know," I looked at Edward and he laughed softly, "At the supermarket, Emmett went a little…wild. The boy likes his food," I shrugged, whilst Emmett rubbed his belly in admiration. "So, we had probably up to about a trolley each, mine less full than his. So we were just getting some pick and mix for then and this lady was going to get the last of the chocolate covered raisins…" I trailed off to laugh a little bit before getting to the punch line, "And, Emmett literally dive bombs for the sweet, sending the lady into her trolley and rolling back down the cereal isle," I was laughing hard now, head thrown back, tears in eyes kind of laugh.

"Never mind. That is the funniest story I've ever heard. Apart from when Edward here got his first piano," Pixie giggled, clapping her hands as she laughed.

"Alice," Penny Boy growled, glaring at her furiously. Damn, must be a good story.

"Ah, come on Edward, be a sport! It's a good story!" she giggled once more before finishing and starting the story, "Okay, so we were in Toy's R Us and I went to look at the Barbies, naturally. So when I finish finding all the outfits I wanted to buy them, I find Edward on one of those toy pianos. You know the ones with the microphone and the mini chair. He was only about five with his strange, wild bronze hair; he was so cute! So, he was playing this weird tune and singing to a little girl with her mom, the little girl was blushing like crazy, it was adorable." She laughed, ruffling her brother's hair. He just glared at her. "Aw, come on Edward, what did the song go like again? I know you know it." Alice urged as Edward sighed. Alice started to hum the sweet tune as Edward's voice picked up.

_I don't know why I'm doing this_

_I don't really know you…_

_But I know I like this piano right here _

_And this is the song my heart is telling me to do..._

_My sister is always playing Barbies _

_So here I am singing to a girl who is so much more…_

_And I feel that I am the lucky one here _

_Cause' I'm with a pretty girl in a toy store… _

By this point, Alice was on the floor, Emmett was spitting out milk over everyone, and Rose and Jasper were leaning on each other for support. I laughed along with everyone, but I couldn't help but find it sweet.

"So, baby Penny was a ladies man, Eh?" Emmett winked at Edward.

"What can I say? I always did have a way of dazzling people," Edward smiled, glancing at me a little during that sentence.

_Oh, don't you worry, I am fully aware of your dazzling abilities. _

"So, Bella, what did you do too those perv's over there?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow, catching everyone's attention again.

"Oh you know, I found their leader and right hooked him, before pouring Daisy's goods all over him; what a waste of good milk." I sighed, taking a large gulp of my carton.

"And you weren't worried?" Jasper asked, full of brotherly concern that came naturally to all brothers. Emmett just laughed.

"Are you serious? Please. Isabella was one of the toughest girls back in high school. She was the one that gave Mike Newton a black eye and a missing tooth because he tried to touch her behind. She's very personal about her 'privates'" Emmett scoffed.

"I am so like that too, people in high school used to stare at me all the time. It was so unnerving." Rose shuddered as I nodded my head at her. I mean she was gorgeous, it made sense. Me, on the other hand, I was in a raging hormonal school.

"Yeah, I had to fight the guys off with a stick. But most of them didn't come near anyway. Rosalie held her own," Jasper sighed, shaking his head slowly. "She beat up the toughest guy in school, bigger than Emmett. Not in the muscle sense, but he was rather obese and he used that against the opponent." Jasper told us. I decided I liked Rosalie and Jasper too.

I looked up to see the sun was beginning to go down. Had we really just sat and shared stories all day? Wow, time sure flies when you're making fun.

"Does anyone want dinner?" Alice asked, "I'm starving," Right on cue, my stomach roared.

"Like bro like sis!" Emmett cheered, high fiving me.

"I'll come with you, Alice," I smiled at her as she and I got up.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Alice asked a question, grinning.

"So it was you Edward met last night?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked, shrugging a little. Her grin got a little wider.

"Well…it's just my dear brother told me how that he met a brown eyed beauty outside the supermarket and that she had a hearty appetite too, and I was thinking oh my god he's marrying an obese but its not its you! And you are certainly not obese, I think that's another thing you and Emmett have in common you must burn fat easily. Because, no offence, you eat a lot." She giggled.

"You can talk! Penny boy told me how you brought a whole suitcase full of crap!" I laughed and gave a little shove to the right.

"You know, I get the whole superwoman thing now, but what is with Penny Boy and Penny Pointer?" Alice asked, scrunching her face up.

"Well, Emmett and I were playing a guessing game and I thought of a penny. After a while he got it and he came here and Emmett got a glance at Edward and shouted out something about a penny because of his bronze hair, and the nickname stuck to him and to Edward." I shrugged, the situation seemed normal enough.

"Can I have a nickname?" Alice asked hopefully. I thought about it before smiling.

"I'm just going to call you Tink." I smiled teasingly as she pushed me into the pizza place and laughed.

"Hello, my name is Felix, what can I get you ladies?" Felix asked, suggestively. I looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow while she shuddered.

"We'll get 10 pizzas please, plain ones," Alice told the man, waving him off dismissively.

"Ten pizzas? Last time I checked there was only six of us." I asked

"Yes, I know. But if you think about it, Emmett counts as two people. And the other 2 are just spares." Alice shrugged, grabbing the pizzas and throwing a note towards Felix and leaving. I took a pile off Alice as we walked back to the group.

"We got Pizza!" Alice yelled over the pizza boxes that were covering our heads.

"And you got the wrong tent." A voice shrilled. I pulled the pizzas down to see a couple with nothing on. Nothing. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I took in the sight. Alice let out a small squeak/yelp.

"But we would be glad to help you ladies," The man purred at us. I looked at Alice and gulped.

"Ah, no thank you, I really got to get back to my…my tent." I stuttered out and began to walk away, dragging Alice back with me.

"Well…maybe another time," The female grinned and winked at us.

"Uh…" I managed to get out before I was walking fast down the road, Alice sprinting ahead of me.

Oh, the guys were going to just eat this up….

**A/N – Ah, that was fun to write =)  
Just reminding you, don't expect fast updates.  
The poll will still be up so you can choose another story you want me to do, because I will definitely continue this one. If it makes me laugh I hope it does to you too **

**Love you's **

**PP97 x**


	3. I Hate Those Things

**A/N – Sorry, I haven't updated in AGES but I have had a colossal of Birthday parties and all that, I'll try and get my scheduled back in place.**

**Disclaimer: You love this story but the characters aren't mine….THREE TWO ONE….Your back in the room.**

**BPOV **

"They did _what?_" Emmett got out through laughing. I hit his shoulder. Hard. Emmett just laughed some more, along with the rest, as if it didn't hurt him at all. Well it wouldn't would it. Every day since I can remember Emmett had been working out in the gym, coming home smelling like my worse nightmare, I have the pictures to prove it. Emmett went from having noticeable muscles to growing half a foot in size. If you hit him, you would probably break a bone or something. I had to admit I was proud of my brother. It was probably the only thing he committed too.

"We have nudists in our camp?" Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows. I shuddered slightly. I didn't want to relish that memory any much further; I think I am scarred for life with those images. I would certainly not be going to _that _side of the camp any time soon. If I found that there I was almost sure there was worse.

"You don't even want to go there. I think they are both bisexuals as well as nudists," I remembered the female, her lustful eyes…urgh. I have to say, these first nights here at the camp was crazy. I had already made some great friends and some…perverts. There wasn't any other word for the rest of them. Plus, embarrassing stuff has happened to me. It always happens to me.

"I think the male was interested in you, Bella," Alice winked, giggling a little. I felt my cheeks flame like a car on fire. I looked around with wide eyes to see them all laughing, with the exception of Edward. He was glaring at the ground with a small pout on his lips. This had me confused as well as embarrassed.

"Well, Alice, I think the female was interested in you," I smirked, laughter popping out. It was my turn to laugh whilst Alice pouted, a little smile breaking through. It would be hard to resist not apologizing, but she totally deserved it.

"Oh, har har, Isabella." She smirked, chucking her pizza crust at me. I recoiled in my chair and spilt my milk. All over me. She gasped then started laughing hysterically. I wiped the milk off my face dramatically and flicked it to Emmett, who licked it off his face. Nice.

"Oh no you didn't." I said casually. I casually grabbed a milk carton, casually stood up, and casually raised an eyebrow at her. Alice's eyes widened with fear as she bounced up and hid behind a laughing Edward.

"Save me, Edward! I'm tiny!" She screamed, drawing in the attention. I looked around to see half of them watching us. Waiting to see what crazy thing would happen next. Might as well put out the fire.

It all happened in slow motion. Emmett lifts me up, the milk spilling; the milk hitting Edward and Alice, Edward and Alice getting drenched; Rose and Jasper filming this.

"Oh, my, God!" Rosalie exclaimed, taking a good look at the now soaked Alice and Edward. I think they were both in shock still.

That was until Alice let out the loudest, longest, high-pitched scream I had ever heard. I think birds flew away from it. I was getting a little scared, okay a lot scared.

"Ah, Emmett, hide me!" I squealed as I climbed up on Emmett's back, digging my face in his shoulder. I felt Emmett's body vibrate as he laughed, my teeth chattering. "Well don't just stand there! Run! I have a better chance of getting away when I'm on you! Run!" I kicked his side as he began bolting away. We were about a good ten foot away when I heard something screech back into life. One word. Alice.

"You cant get away that easily Isabella!" Alice screamed, "Edward hurry up! They're gonna catch get away!" Alice impatiently climbed on Edward's back. Edward held onto her with one arm and grabbed some milk in the other, the muscles in his arm rippling as he got a steady hold of Alice…

"Wait a sec, Alice, I feel like were leaving people out." Edward laughed as he got both their milks and poured them on Rose and Jasper. Another loud, long scream echoed the field, except it was louder. Man they can both carry a beat. I could never go that high, some people told me I had a many, gut wrenching laugh instead of a tinkling girly giggle. I, of course, became offensive, but they told me that it was a good thing. But, then again, they were my friends.

"I will get you for that, Edward! Jasper, carry me." Rose screamed as she practically pulled Jasper out of his chair and jumped on his back. Thank God, they had a waterproof video camera. Jasper took hold of Rosalie and began chasing after Alice and Edward, who at the same time were running away from them, and running after me.

So now, we were all trying to get someone and run away, on our brothers backs, covered in milk. Huh, what a day this was turning out to be. Yet, the day is still young. Who knows what could happen? I would have touched wood, but that would lose my focus.

Next thing I know I am being pushed, or rather crushed, to Emmett's hard back. Urgh, it was like being back in pre-school where Emmett couldn't push me properly on the swing, man that hurt.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried to pull back, but a force pushed me forward again. Emmett's muscles were like stone and it killed my chest being pushed into it repeatedly. I guess the rest didn't take my moans as a sign of 'Help'.

"Sorry, Bella, it's Rose!" Alice laughed, crashing into us again. I felt Emmett collapse beneath me. Uh-oh. This was definitely like the swing set back in preschool and that did not end well. Timber…

It was like a dominoes set. One by one, we all fell down. Emmett on the grass, me on top of Emmett, Alice on top of me, Edward on top of Alice, Rose on top of Edward, Jasper on top of Rose. Oh, the pain.

The three of us girls all moaned. The guys…well they were just fine. Only Emmett took action though. He lifted us all up and pushed us off him. Thank god. My chest was heaving by all the oxygen I was trying to suck in. Emmett was laughing, on the other hand.

"That was, haha, AWESOME!" He laughed loudly, hitting the ground with his huge fist. I myself had calmed down by now. I didn't find it funny though. My boobs hurt.

"Ouch," I grumbled, standing up. I stretched a little. "What the hell? Wasn't milk meant to make me goddamn stronger?" I muttered, beginning to walk away. Only to be tackled to the ground again. It was Rosalie. Damn, Daisy worked on her.

"Oh my god, will it never end!" I moaned, loudly. I turned over and rolled Rosalie off me. God, I was going to get bruises so badly. This was definitely worse than the playground. At least Emmett knew when to stop.

I stood up finally. The rest were laughing, they all fell over. I looked on the floor and found a full milk carton. I looked to see if they were looking…nope. I picked up the milk carton and sprayed it over all of them, earning a collective scream. I grinned.

"Start running, Bella." Emmett hissed, standing up. The rest stood up with amused murderous expressions. God, it was like a team of jokers all covered in milk.

"Poop." I stated before I bolted down the dirt path, tripping numerously as I fled. I could feel someone following me as I zigzagged through the camp site.

_Where to hide, where to hide?_

I found a little farm-type house thing and crept inside, climbing on the haystacks. I hope these things are sturdy. I climbed to the one before the top and hid behind the stack. I heard the door creak open. God, this was like a horror movie.

"Bella…" Edward's velvet voice sung, creeping in slowly. Damn…he looked hot all covered in milk…if he would be my murderer, I would surrender easily. I curled up into a ball to hide further. I think he has milk; I gripped onto my half full cup like a vice.

"I know your in here, Bella, come out, come out, wherever you are! I'll go easy on you, I promise," He chuckled, nearing my haystack.

All was silent.

Too silent…

"Boo," someone whispered in my ear. I shrieked and fell off the haystack, landing on some sort of mud; at least I hope its mud. I rolled around, trying to get up. This stuff stank. I looked beside me to see Edward in a worse shape; he was rolling around laughing, covering himself in the stuff.

"Oh my God, Edward, you got…a loud of…haha…poop on you!" I laughed, loudly, rolling over so I got a face full of mud. This made Edward laugh harder. I shoved his shoulder lightly, trying to get the mud off my face.

"Look at us," Edward laughed, sitting up and pulling me up with him. I took in our appearances and laughed with him. I had tears in my eyes by the time we had both calmed down.

"Hey Edward," I murmured softly to get his attention, which I did. And for that moment, I took in just how beautiful he really is: His bronze hair, His sparkling green eyes, and his crooked smile…so beautiful.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward smiled, humouring me. I smiled and reached behind me secretly. I inched it forward and quickly, yet subtly, dumped the rest of my milk on him. His smile shrunk and then grew. I laughed. It was like slop on him now. He took out his milk and poured it on me too. We were covered now and laughing as hard as ever.

We both sat up and the laughing quietened down a bit as we caught our breath. I looked at him the same time he looked at me.

I don't know what happened next. I felt something…like a ping in my chest, and then my heart went all funny. I had Goosebumps. I felt electricity pushing through my veins. I was on fire and on ice at the same time.

Edward reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. The electricity sped up faster. My skin was burning. I couldn't stop myself leaning forward a bit. It was unstoppable, what I didn't expect that he leaned forward too. We just stared at each other like…like we were about to k-

"They're in here guys!" Jasper's voice raved. He came in and waved to us casually. I automatically leaned back, letting out a small, nervous laugh, "What the hell happened to you?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, Edward, and I peaked at each other again and laughed. The moment vanished. All electricity sparks gone. It was a major disappointment.

"Long story short, I found Bella, she fell, I fell, we rolled, and there was some milk poured…" Edward managed to get through his laughs. Jasper just raised an eyebrow and gave a small, disbelieving chuckle.

"I knew coming here would change my life," Jasper murmured, smiling slightly. I grinned in response. I had a good feeling that this summer is going to mean more than what it should. I couldn't wait to find out.

"Okay…I heard milk and spilled in the same sentence. What the hell did you do too Daisy, Bella?!" Emmett rampaged into the barn and pulled me up, holding me in mid-air.

"I thought I told you this already, Emmett? I said that I didn't like the freaking siren that was going off…so I bashed it," I admitted sheepishly, wiping some of the mud off my face.

"WHAT?" Emmett wailed girlishly, carelessly dropping me and running out of the barn, Rose behind him, laughing as she ran. I waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came.

"That could have been a disaster waiting to happen." Edward whispered into my ear, making my insides shudder with delight. What was this? It felt like…freaking butterflies? I thought that was only true in fairytales. I shook the thought away and thanked him, a little breathlessly at that.

"Okay, Bella, no offence, but you stink…" she sniffed herself and gasped in horror, "And so do I! We. Need. Shower. Now." She growled, pulling me out of the barn; buy the only clean part of my top left. I followed dumbly. Was I getting a _crush _on Edward Cullen…How would I know? I've never had a crush before…huh.

We ran back to the tents and got out a clean set of clothes as well as our toiletries. I had no idea where the showers were exactly, but Alice insisted that she knew where it was. Half an hour later, I was dirty, sweaty, and now…lost.

"I swear to God it was just around here?" Alice whined, walking down the path…for the third time.

"Why don't we ask for directions, look there's a normal looking clan," I shrugged, nodding towards the giggling group of girls.

"Oh, why not, I smell like a hobo, what's the worst that could happen?" Alice growled, marching towards the girls. "Hello," She smiled angelically; the girls all stopped laughing and turned to us curiously. "Do you happen to know where the showers are? We're kind of lost…" Alice giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh yeah, they are just down there, to the left and you got it." The strawberry blonde grinned. She was pretty; she had these bright blue eyes and a symmetrical face, the rest of them as well, pretty, but not beautiful like Alice and Rosalie.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time before walking off, well her dragging me. Was I that reluctant? We walked down the path and into the showers. I think Alice nearly started sobbing.

The place was a dump. There was dirt and grime everything, god it sounded like someone died in there. And the worse bit was…there weren't separate showers. I was looking at old women showering in front of me here.

"Bella," Alice squeaked, grabbing on to my arm, "I feel like I'm in a horror movie." I can face this. I held my head high and squared my shoulders.

"Alice, we are strong, independent woman and we will not let this put us down from showering. I am proud of who I am and all my woman parts!" I voiced loudly, stomping my foot at the end.

"God, why don't you run for president?" She mumbled sarcastically, "Might as well get this over with, she groaned as she kicked of her flip flops.

We awkwardly stood in the shower and in our bikinis. Alice refused to go butt naked around these people. I scrubbed the creamy mud of my skin, almost washing the magic that happened between Edward and I. It was a bit of a downer to be honest…

"Holy Chanel!" Alice cried out, the shampoo running in her eyes. We were alone in the shower now, all women gone. "Is that…dear god please don't let that be a crane fly!" Alice whimpered, "I hate those things."

I looked around and the more I looked the more crane flies I saw. I wouldn't admit it but those things scared the crap out of me too. It got worse as well, there was a queen crane fly in the centre of them all.

"Okay, Alice, um I don't want you to turn around. Because, I'm covered in soap and I need to get it off, they won't move unless you cause a fuss." I told her sternly. Alice whimpered again, turning her head before I could stop her. She screamed so loud all of the flies bounced up and down the walls and flew around the shower. It was like a swarm of harmless wasps. I had faced worse, but it was kind of creepy.

"Ah! I have shampoo in my eyes! Oh god, they're gonna get me!" Alice screamed as she hit me with her eyes closed. She ran around the shower in a hurry. "Oh God, Bella, I need to get out of here!" she moaned, hitting her head on the wall. I winced as it made contact. I on the other hand just had scrubbed all of the soap off.

"Come on, Alice, let's get you out of,-Oh crap, there's one on your back." I murmured. Alice screamed louder and began running again, slapping everywhere she went. I got out my towel and began whipping her. Alice turned on all the showers as she ran. Our clothes were getting all wet. "Alice! It's gone!" I screamed. I wrapped my damp towel around her tiny frame, grabbed our wet clothes and toiletries, and ushered us out of the shower. We were both gasping for breath by the time we were out of the shower safely.

"Urgh, that was awful. I had bugs on my BARE SKIN!" she shuddered, wrapping the towel around her more. We were both in our bikinis and the weather was not sunny. I had goose bumps on my shivering skin.

"Come on let's get back, I am cold, starving and my chest hurts, man you can hit hard!" I grumbled, wrapping Alice's soaked towel around me. We hurriedly walked back to the tent, earning stares and whistles off perverts in the process.

Turns out as it is, Emmett found a little friend from the milk store. There, in front of our tent, was a bashed up cow with a 'Welcome to moo place!' sign on its chest. The cow itself was dysfunctional. It's back was squished and it's face was all demented, the painting scratched off.

"Bells! Look what I found!" Emmett cheered, waving at me. I narrowed my eyes and groaned. Alice, on the other hand, was laughing her tinkling laugh.

"Just what we need...a scarecow." I muttered, walking into our tent, I needed clothes and I needed them fast. I climbed through and took off my towel, flinging it too the floor.

"Don't forget the smash mouth concert tonight!" Jasper called out. I waved a hand back at him and zipped up the tent, promptly, humming a song as I picked out an outfit.

**A/N – So there is a little romance coming up! As promised! Smash mouth is my newest awesome band 'because I watched the Shrek movies the other day and you know, they rock! **


	4. 60 Days Trailer

60 Days

Cancer is not just a word. It is a sentence. The doctors tell you a certain amount of days, months, or years before that is it. You have to go through tests, chemo, biopsies, and it all ends with the same fate: You die. You might not die physically, but you die inside. You just…lose it. You begin to degrade away, losing all pride in yourself. You are a cancer patient. No one will treat you the same.

And its not even you're fault, even though you are the one to blame. You are the one who didn't notice the bruises on your back or the lump on your breast, the signs that brought this on. The doctors can't treat it if YOU didn't notice.

That is when it all changes.

You begin to notice _everything_. You realise how much you have taken everything for granted. You savour everything from a walk in the park to a simple glass of water, because soon, you won't be here to do that stuff anymore.

No one wants this. No one wants to die. Everyone wants to live until eighty and die peacefully in their sleep. Not many people get it in the end.

People are shot, stabbed, ran over, most of us won't die peacefully. But, even though they are dead, they didn't expect it, it was an accident. They didn't get told that they were going to get killed like that, they didn't know.

Cancer patients always know, even if we don't want to.

Why should they? Why can't death come unexpectedly or even peacefully? That's what ruins it for me.

I was given 6 months to live.

That was 4 months ago.

I now have 2 months left.

60 Days.

And that's it.


End file.
